


To Perceive a Need

by Etnoe



Category: Katekyo Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Boss/Employee Relationship, Devotion, M/M, Porn Battle, Ten Years Later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-20
Updated: 2011-04-20
Packaged: 2017-10-18 10:38:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/188084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Etnoe/pseuds/Etnoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Doing small but necessary things could make Gokudera grin so wide it was ridiculous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Perceive a Need

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt: _Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn!, TYL!Tsuna/TYL!Gokudera, following around like a puppy_ , from InsaneJournal's [Porn Battle](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/porn_battle).

* * *

  
_Take these files, Tenth_ , or _Tenth! I got the tickets_ , or _Your tie, Tenth!_

Sometimes Gokudera would perform some small but necessary task and watch the anxiety fade briefly from Tsuna's expression ... and once Tsuna's attention returned to more important things, the muscles in Gokudera's cheeks would twinge and then he'd realise he wore a grin so wide it was ridiculous.

Bianchi's diagnosis as they passed each other in the hall: "Puppy love."

"Shut up, Sis!" he hissed over his shoulder.

"What did Bianchi say?" Tsuna asked as Gokudera handed him a monogrammed handkerchief. (Reborn said it was an important part of a don's image.)

"Something about puppies," he said, folding the hankie like he was a fussy maid rather than looking at Tsuna. "I don't listen when she talks about cooking." From the corner of his field of vision he saw Tsuna pull a face and nod in agreement, and Gokudera held in a sigh of relief as they left the base.

The day of checking on business interests went well but was tiring - no real problems cropped up but there were still a lot of people to find, to talk to and sometimes interrogate, and to corral to their point of view where necessary. One blessing: it hadn't been one of those days where they had struggled to get their points of view across to each other - Gokudera and the Tenth still reasoned very differently at times - and when they returned home they could be companionable in the way he liked best.

Gokudera watched the sag of Tsuna's shoulders as they tramped back down the hallways of the base and knew exactly how he felt. They seemed to be heading for the lounge with the minibar. He approved.

When they reached the lounge Tsuna went directly to an armchair and sank into it, shutting his eyes. "Long day."

"Yeah." Gokudera was at the bar, readying a beer and a single scotch. He thought of that morning and knew that no matter what Bianchi thought, or what anyone else said, he couldn't act differently. Tsuna needed things to be a bit easier now that his burden was heavier. If it made Gokudera happy to make him smile - well, it had been that way from day one. "Here you go," he said, putting the beer on the low table between their chairs and sitting down.

"Wha—? Oh!" Tsuna took his glass. "It's at times like this I realise how grateful I am to you," he said, grinning when Gokudera gave him a sardonic look. They took long pulls of their drinks, sighed, and sat contented and comfortable.

"Actually..." Tsuna said suddenly. "I should thank you. You do such - I know, it's your duty!" He put up a hand to stop Gokudera's protest. "I'm still glad. You do a lot for me. And you always stick around, even aside from business, just like this." He looked at Gokudera, happy and affectionate. Gokudera smiled back, warmed by the curve of Tsuna's lips and the arch of his neck as he lounged in the chair.

Long seconds ticked past, and then they both realised they were staring. Gokudera threw his head back and downed his scotch, thankful for the handy distraction. Tsuna put down his glass with a ringing stutter of glass on wood; his hand was trembling, Gokudera saw when he looked down.

And his face was red, and he perched on the edge of his seat. With abominable clarity Gokudera's mind dredged up that day in high school when Tsuna had worked up the nerve to confess to Sasagawa, sitting at his desk and looking just like that before he ran out of the classroom after her. Gokudera's stomach heaved.

"I - Gokudera—" Tsuna shook his head. "Sorry. I'm thinking something crazy. Never mind. I'll just—" He started getting up.

"Tenth," Gokudera said, because maybe it wasn't crazy. Maybe it wasn't stupid after all. "Yes?" Like he was prompting for an order. Perceiving a need and making himself available.

Tsuna sat back down, still tense on the edge of the seat. His voice was quiet and nervous. "I'm really glad you're always with me. That you're always close by. It makes me ... happy." Those words didn't have to mean what Gokudera hoped they might - but Tsuna was blushing. He looked so fearful and so hopeful, looking anywhere but at Gokudera, and he was getting up again. Gokudera lurched to his feet and across the space between them, grabbed his shoulders so that he sat down, and leaned in.

This kiss _counted_. Not like the times he had to kiss Tsuna's ring to seal a pledge and went stupidly red in the face.

Tsuna's arms wrapped round his waist and pulled him down so that they sank back into the chair together. Then Tsuna started saying his name, started laughing; truncated sounds gasped warm against his cheek. Gokudera loosened Tsuna's tie and thought, I'm going to undress him. He'll touch me, and he's going to fuck me. On my bed, on my back, in me, with me.

He mouthed the pulse jumping in Tsuna's neck, listening to the resulting groan and feeling the clench of hands in his shirt, and for a second he felt like he was on the edge of sanity. He slipped where he sat on Tsuna's lap and then gave up and closed the space to slot their hips together. Tsuna was already getting hard too, and Gokudera almost said _Thank you_.

I'm going to ask and he's going to fuck me - but not right now. He couldn't let go when Tsuna was closer than Gokudera had dared believe he'd want to be. So he didn't slow even when Tsuna did, nearly cursed when he heard _Wait_ and shook when Tsuna tried to say it again and instead moaned the word into nothing, pulling him closer. They rocked their hips together until Gokudera came suddenly, violently, with a startled cry that was nearly a laugh. Tsuna kissed him and he responded hard enough to pin him to the back of the chair, and then Tsuna cried out into his mouth, stiffening with a shudder, and sagged. But he didn't relax his hands: they were fisted in Gokudera's shirt and he held on like a man in love. Gokudera knew because his grip on Tsuna's arms was probably strong enough to bruise.

The Tenth then ended his long day by retiring to bed, holding Gokudera's hand to ensure he did his duty and stayed close. He laughed as his right-hand man became so eager to follow that he took the lead and ran, pulling him along.


End file.
